


гладить по голове

by gallyanim



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Head Shaving, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: — Давай всё-таки под ноль, — говорит Джину очень мягким голосом. — И отсюда сразу в тату-салон пойдём.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon
Kudos: 3





	гладить по голове

— Сколько оставлять будем?

На мониторе можно полистать разные варианты бритости головы: под ноль, сантиметр, два, два с половиной, на висках больше, на затылке меньше, а вот с такой версии потом проще уйти на маллет, если захочется, а вот так бреют в армии. У Сынхуна мельтешит в глазах, и он просто тыкает в один из демонстрируемых ёжиков — пусть будет так, не слишком мало, не слишком много. Интересно, от чего зависит, какое оно потом на ощупь: колючее или помягче.

Стилистка колдует с насадками и ножами, раскладывая инструменты на стерильное полотенце у зеркала. Насадка для первичного снятия, потом для финального укорачивания, а вот этой будем выравнивать. У Сынхуна ещё раз уточняют, не надо ли как-нибудь поинтереснее сделать траекторию на висках, и у него в воображении проносится образ самого себя с выбритыми W по обеим сторонам головы. Это, конечно, было бы масштабно, но пожалуй подобного рода забористые эксперименты он всё-таки оставит Мино.

Увязавшийся с ним в салон наблюдать за кардинальной сменой имиджа Джину как будто подслушивает эти странные идеи, потому что он аж отвлекается от гоняния пиксельных футболистов по экрану и тихо фыркает.

— Давай всё-таки под ноль, — говорит Джину очень мягким голосом. — И отсюда сразу в тату-салон пойдём.

Сынхун пытается как-нибудь из-под парикмахерской простыни выпростать руку с добрым жестом, символизирующим определённые направления. Отстань, мол, хён, я всё-таки правда не Мино и к бытию им нисколько не стремлюсь. Можно было бы пошутить что-нибудь в ответ про то, что а давай побреемся вместе, вон соседнее кресло свободно, но именно с Джину именно сейчас про такое шутить не тянет. Тот уже по дороге сам попытался — дескать, вот попробуешь первым, мне потом расскажешь, как ощущения, но шутка вышла скорее загустившая и придавившая атмосферу. Так что больше не стоит.

Ощущения притом, надо сказать, забавные. Машинка жужжит по макушке, вискам и затылку, и на затылке сильно щекотнее. Джину в самом начале процесса перемещается ближе к месту Сынхуна и внимательно следит за тем, как камера фиксирует процесс. Мог бы и менеджер, конечно, но Джину ему десять раз повторил, что не надо беспокоиться, сами справятся, ну и спорить с ним абсолютно невозможно. С одной стороны, потому что Джину такой безукоризненно приятный и вежливый, что спорить вроде как и не тянет; а с другой — потому что если самую малость эту очаровательную вежливость подковырнуть, то под ней обнаружится то ещё железо, даже в такой ерунде.

— Сейчас проровняем края, и будет готово, — стилистка ловко жонглирует очередной насадкой, ножиками и филировочными ножницами. И как только всего двух рук хватает на бесконечный ряд нужных прибамбасов. А казалось бы, что такого — никаких укладок, никаких колдований над формой стрижки вручную, всё отдано на откуп машинке. А вот поди ж ты, тоже своя магия.

В студии тепло, да и на улице так-то тоже — октябрь в этом году на удивление радует погодой, которая пока и не думает проваливаться в резкое похолодание — но по макушке всё равно как будто бежит прохладная тень, и Сынхун мысленно перечисляет в голове свою коллекцию шапок. К летнему камбэку, возможно, было бы немного уместнее образовывать себе лысую голову, но уж как сложилось.

Он встряхивает головой и самому сразу же становится смешно, ещё до того, как слева начинает тихонько хихикать Джину. Трясти нечем, голова вся гладкая, ровная, никаких выбивающихся прядей. Потому что вообще прядей нет больше. Сынхун проводит по голове широко растопыренной пятёрней. В одну сторону мягко-мягко, в другую ладонь забавно покалывает. Стилистка рассказывает, как правильно ухаживать за сбритыми волосами, чтобы потом отросли обратно здоровые, ну и вообще — чтобы смотрелось хорошо, чтобы можно было покрасить и не навредить, вот это всё. Сынхун слушает вполуха. Всегда можно поискать, позвонить, спросить, опять же менеджер вон прям в телефоне пометки делает. Свыкаться с тем, что волос на голове больше нет, куда как увлекательнее.

Тату он, конечно, не будет, и выбривать себе картинки на голове тоже, но вот окунуться лысой головой в краску небось идея неплохая.

— Могу потрогать? — спрашивает Джину и задирает руку вверх. Как будто Сынхун умеет говорить ему нет. Джину трогает линию волос надо лбом кончиками пальцев, проводит к макушке и кое-как, извернувшись сам и заставив криво наклониться Сынхуна, дотягивается и до затылка. Рука у него случайно съезжает с коротеньких пушистых волос на голую шею. А вот так лучше делать не надо, потому что у Сынхуна мурашками дёргается позвоночник. Он вздрагивает, Джину отводит руку — только для того, чтобы снова положить ладонь ему на самый верх круглой головы. Сынхуну теперь никакими прикосновениями невозможно испортить прическу, и у этого пожалуй есть свои плюсы.

— Мягко, — улыбается Джину. — Затылок прям совсем мягенький. Подожди, не увиливай.

Он никак не может перестать трогать и в салоне, и в машине, и в лифте их здания. Сынхун не может перестать каждый раз умирать и всякий раз по-разному, потому что когда пальцы Джину по лбу, по вискам, ладонь на макушке или когда он уже не подушечками пальцев, а вовсе даже костяшками гладит по затылку — это всё совсем иное, отличающееся друг от друга. Что там Джину говорил про то, чтобы рассказать про ощущения от бритой головы? Ничего ему Сынхун не расскажет, нет таких слов в корейском языке, чтобы описать, как у него мурашки бегают. А Джину сам виноват, знаете ли, что никакого инсайта про бритьё не получит.

Джину трёт ему макушку ладонью, как будто пытается до блеска натереть. Сынхун кладёт поверх его руки свою и легонько сжимает.

Нет таких слов.


End file.
